


Highs & Lows

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Angst, Bikers, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Cigarettes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harassment, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Insults, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Linear Narrative, Party, Polyamory, Race, Riding, Sexual Assault, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, University, other ateez members are mentioned, tachycardia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: “Go play with your toys.” He added.That was all Seonghwa needed to hear. Quickly and before anyone could stop him, he turned back around, marched forward and proceeded to punch the guy square in the jaw. As a result, he wouldn’t be able to participate in the next race.He didn’t care, no one insulted his boyfriends and got away with it.-Or, a glimpse in Seonghwa, Yeosang and San's relationship - including their highs and their lows.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Highs & Lows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & welcome!
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags before reading - some of them can be triggering!!
> 
> The "violence" includes a few punches but nothing is graphic.  
> The "sexual assault" is discussed for a while but isn't really graphic / explicit either.
> 
> I don't know much about bikes and motorcycles so sorry if the information is not accurate (I tried!)
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this story! Have a good read!

Engines roared to life in the abandoned warehouse, eliciting more cheers and whistling from the crowd. Seven contestants, seven racers were waiting at the starting line. Among the bikes was a silver Ducati Monster 696 right next to a bright red BMW R259, a jet-black Harley-Davidson stood on the far right. The models varied from completely original to modified plainly according to the pilot’s own taste. There were no rules regarding the means used to upgrade their vehicles, they all had the same goal in mind: winning. And the prizes were high tonight, bets between watchers heightening it by the second – there were about a hundred people tonight.

The race would be starting soon, in less than ten minutes. And the contestants will be asked to join their respective bikes in about four of those; the remaining time could be used to do whatever they wanted.

As always, Seonghwa spent those moments with his companions, his lovers. The three of them were huddled in a corner as Yeosang checked that his boyfriend’s protective gear was in order. San was leaning against the racer, head on his shoulder as he watched the raven-haired male attentively check each button and zipper. The youngest of the three was content with simply watching, wrapped in Seonghwa’s leather jacket. The magenta-haired male wasn’t a huge fan on these kinds of races, mostly because the other competitors could be ruthless – Seonghwa had come home with a broken ankle one day – and because they were illegal as well. But their lover _adored_ racing, _lived_ for the thrill of it even, no one could stop him.

“Thank you, angel.” Seonghwa smiled, pressing a kiss against Yeosang’s forehead once he was done with his inspection, he was all set.

Yeosang beamed at the praise, moving forward so that he could connect their lips in a sweet kiss. San watched them in adoration until a heavily-mocking and overly-faked gagging sound was heard. His eyes found the owner of the voice in a few seconds and his smile instantly faded.

San didn’t know who the man was but he attended _every_ race and seemed to always be close by. He was only a watcher, although his attention was more focused on pretty-looking people that the actual race. He was rather tall, had dark brown hair and an intimidating aura around him, it scared San sometimes – especially when the stranger looked at _him_ , eyeing him from head to toe.

Seonghwa’s grip tightened around San waist, snapping him out of his thoughts. The older looked at him with a small frown, silently asking if everything was okay. The magenta-haired male nodded, smiling as best as he could. Yeosang grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers together. The race was about to start. So, San tilted his head up, capturing Seonghwa’s lips in a good-luck kiss.

“Be careful.” He mumbled as he pulled away.

“I always am.” Seonghwa assured him.

Once the race began and the contestants were all out of sight, the waiting game started. Since these kinds of races were illegal, watchers usually stayed huddled up around the start and the finish line; both were the same. There was no seeing what happened out there, the only thing that mattered to everyone were the results.

A few minutes went by with no incidents. People were still cheering, keen on seeing who would be crossing the finish line first. The duo was just as ecstatic, hoping that Seonghwa would appear soon.

All of a sudden, San felt a body collide with his own, making him stumble against Yeosang – who was still holding his hand. His boyfriend caught him before he could fall, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Simultaneously, San felt hands against his thigh and ass; those were not Yeosang’s hands. He froze as they caressed him for a single second – although it felt like entire minutes in the magenta-haired male’s mind.

It was over as quickly as it started. The hands left his body and their owner backed away, lifting an arm up and muttering an apology. Only when the man started walking away did San recognize him; it was the same watcher as earlier, the one that had been glancing at him intensely. The realization sent shivers down his spine.

“Are you okay? San?”

The younger snapped out of his thoughts, meeting Yeosang’s eyes – his lover had been calling his name for a few seconds, he looked worried. San forced the uncomfortable feeling away, mind wandering too far for his liking. He would deal with it later, on his own.

“I’m fine.” He assured him, trying his best to smile.

The sound of tires burning against the concrete caught everyone’s attention; the contestants were arriving.

The duo made their way closer to the starting line, wanting to be there to greet Seonghwa. The silver Ducati made it first, followed closely by a jet-black Harley; Seonghwa’s pride and joy. The remaining bikers arrived with barely a few seconds in between. They all stopped at the finishing line, turning the engines off as their friends and fans made their way on the road.

Seonghwa took of his helmet in a hurry, taking a few breaths. He got off of his bike just as Yeosang and San joined his side. He gave them a sideways glance, huffing and visibly annoyed. Before they could question it, the organizer of the race claimed the victor. Simultaneously, Seonghwa made his disagreement known.

“He’s a cheater!” He yelled, staring at the designated male.

The winner stared back at him, a smirk painting the corner of his lip. “You can’t win every time, Park.” He chuckled, taunting the owner of the second place.

“You took a fucking shortcut, nearly made us crash.” Seonghwa spat as the two got closer to one another, a crowd already starting to form around them.

“You know damn well that there aren’t any rules here.” The other spoke. “Go cry in a corner if it makes you sad.” He mocked the chestnut-haired male, whining as he said the last word, mimicking an upset child.

Seonghwa was fuming, that much was obvious in the way he held himself. Before he could make any attempt to fight back, Yeosang grabbed his arm.

“Calm down. There will be other races.” Yeosang reminded him, trying to sooth the older.

His boyfriend had been learning to control his anger issues. In the past, he had already caused a few fights due to incidents like these. Seonghwa wouldn’t give in this time, he had worked too hard to break now. Thus, he took a calming breath, scoffing before turning around in surrender.

“That’s what I thought.” The winner of the race loudly spoke. “Go play with your toys.” He added.

That was all Seonghwa needed to hear. Quickly and before anyone could stop him, he turned back around, marched forward and proceeded to punch the guy square in the jaw. As a result, he wouldn’t be able to participate in the next race.

He didn’t care, _no one_ insulted his boyfriends and got away with it.

-

Yeosang inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes fluttering open as he braced himself against Seonghwa’s chest. The older was laying on his back, chestnut-hair contrasting well with their creme-colored blankets. Yeosang was straddling him, sitting on his lap with Seonghwa’s cock nestled deep inside of him. Both stayed still for a while, letting the raven-haired male adjust to being full after so long – it had only been about two weeks, but _still_.

Once Yeosang deemed himself ready, he started to move his hips in slow circles, teasing _himself._ That’s how he liked it; slow, teasing and yet, deep and intense. San was the complete opposite, he longed for the heat, the friction. He liked it hard and fast and overwhelming. Seonghwa was a mixture of both and he loved pleasing his lovers in any way possible, including sexually.

Seonghwa let one of his hands grip Yeosang’s hip, he pressed the other against his boyfriend’s stomach, spreading his fingers over his skin. He smiled devilishly, meeting Yeosang’s eyes.

“I can feel it inside.” He commented, making Yeosang whine and quicken his pace.

“Please.” He whispered, breathing coming out labored.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want you to fucking _move_.”

The chestnut-haired male chuckled, gripping both of Yeosang’s hips with a firm grip. Then, he started thrusting up, slowly. The sudden action made the younger let out a gasp, followed by a dragged-out moan. He could feel all of Seonghwa in this position and he _loved_ it.

Yeosang tried to match Seonghwa’s pace, bouncing on his cock now that the older had started moving as well. He wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer anyways so, might as well make the most of it. Just as that though materialized in his mind, Seonghwa wrapped his fingers around the head of Yeosang’s cock, teasing his slit with the tip of his nails.

“Fuck.” Yeosang cursed, arching his back beautifully.

A few more strokes and thrusts were all Yeosang needed to be pushed over the edge. He came with a high whine, breathing harshly as Seonghwa jerked him through it. He followed soon after, grunting low in his throat as he emptied himself in his boyfriend, making Yeosang moan once more.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, until the raven-haired male complained about how sticky he felt. The duo showered together, Seonghwa made sure that Yeosang was feeling comfortable; helping him clean their semen off of their bodies. Then, they dressed into some cozy sleepwear, settling in bed for the night.

“Hwa?” Yeosang softly called as he stared up at the ceiling.

He heard a hum of affirmation, right before a kiss was placed against his collarbone, then his neck. Seonghwa was glued to his side, head resting on Yeosang’s pillow, arms wrapped around his lover.

“Have you noticed anything different about San lately?” He asked.

“Different how?” Seonghwa questioned, frowning.

The raven-haired male took a moment to think of the right words. “I’m not sure. It’s like he’s a bit distant, _physically_ , these days.” He tried his best to explain the foreign feeling.

Seonghwa made a small sound in his throat. “His exams are coming up.” He reminded the younger. “He’s usually a bit distant whenever he’s stressed, you know that.” He teased him, pinching his side.

Yeosang hummed; it was plausible, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. It seemed like there was something more than his usual exam-related anxiety. He couldn’t force San to talk, he _wouldn’t ever_ force him to open up about something that he didn’t want to share. They each had some things that they kept for themselves and they were all okay with that. But deep down, Yeosang couldn’t help it. He _knew_ that something was bothering San and he was afraid that the younger was holding himself back from speaking up.

“He’s finishing late tomorrow, why don’t you two go eat at his favorite sushi place?” Seonghwa suggested; he wouldn’t be able to join them since he had a shift which started rght around the same time.

San was sleeping at Wooyoung’s dorm tonight, the two were catching up on each other’s notes concerning an upcoming economics class – San hated that class the most and Wooyoung just so happened to be doing especially well in that course.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Yeosang agreed.

“I’ll try to finish up early so that we can have a movie night.” Seonghwa added, placing a tender kiss against his lover’s cheek.

His favorite sushi place and a movie night with his two boyfriends. Surely, that would cheer San up, right?

-

_A good whore._

The words wouldn’t stop ringing in his head, the events playing in his mind on repeat.

He had been walking out of his classroom, excited to join Yeosang for dinner. He hadn’t even seen them coming. And suddenly, he was pushed around, pressed against a wall as uninvited hands touched his body. San had recognized the man from the race, whispering filthy words in his ear. Another guy was standing next to them, watching San with a smirk and dangerous eyes, full of desire.

What would they have done to him if Yeosang hadn’t arrived? What would they have—

“San.”

The younger was snapped out of his thoughts as his lover called his name. San stared down at their hands; the raven-haired male was busy cleaning his shaking hands with a warm cloth. He stared at him with worry-filled eyes and San could only stare back with empty ones, still shaken up from the recent events.

Yeosang had pushed them away, had yelled at them and threatened them. He had even gone as far as punching the man from the race when he suggested that Yeosang _himself_ could have some fun too. And then he had grabbed San’s hand and had pulled him away from the scene, all the way to their apartment and to the bathroom; where they were at the moment. 

“We need to tell Seonghwa.” The raven-haired male mumbled.

“He’ll be mad.” San weakly mumbled, eyes teary.

“No.” Yeosang assured him. “He won’t, Sannie. If we don’t tell him, he’ll know that something is wrong.”

The other dropped the cloth back in the sink. Then, he placed gentle hands over San’s cheeks, slowly pulling him into a tight hug. San buried his head in the crook of his neck, weakly wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s waist. It was nice, although it didn’t calm San’s buzzing mind. Countless negative thoughts were drowning him from the inside.

Should he tell Yeosang about the race? Would he also have to tell Seonghwa? Would they be mad at him for no saying anything? The men who bothered him, would they repeat their actions? What would happen if they managed to corner San again? What would they _do_?

San’s frantic thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door was pushed open. There stood Seonghwa. He froze in the doorway, analyzing the scene. Yeosang pulled away the slightest, but kept his arms around San’s trembling frame.

Then, Seonghwa slowly closed the door behind himself, sitting down next to the duo. He placed a gentle hand under San’s chin, tilting his head up in order to get a better look at the damage that had been done. Seonghwa then delicately swiped his thumb under his lover’s bruised lip, fresh blood spilling out of his busted lower lip.

Both Yeosang and San didn’t dare say a word, knowing that Seonghwa was already holding himself back, he was _trying_ to control his anger issues and, up until now, he had been doing a fantastic job.

“Who did this?” He asked, voice low and a bit tense.

“I don’t know.” San mumbled before speaking up again to clarify his statement. “I don’t know their names.” He explained, making himself as small as he could.

“Yeosang, do you know who they were?” Seonghwa pressed.

“Minyoung and Hyunjae.” He said, without missing a beat.

The chestnut-haired male nodded once, acknowledging the information. “Is there anything else I should know?” He questioned, determined to get to the bottom of this.

“They called him a _whore_.”

Yeosang almost regretted divulging that information upon seeing how Seonghwa’s jaw tensed and how San adverted his eyes, staring at the floor. But things needed to be said, they couldn’t keep this a secret.

The older then turned his attention to the raven-haired male. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

Yeosang’s cheeks started to heat up, flustered. “Y-Yeah. I punched Minyoung and then we just ran away from them; I should have slowed down.” He mumbled.

Seonghwa hummed, lifting a hand up in order to caress to other’s cheek lovingly.

“Go rest. I’ll disinfect San’s lip and then we’ll both join you.” He said, smiling sweetly.

Yeosang nodded, glancing back at San one last time before exiting the room.

Before San could even stop them, fat tears started to fall from his eyes. He sniffled, lifting a hand up to rub at his eyes, not wanting to break down _now_. But it was too late; the tears just kept coming.

“Sannie.” Seonghwa cooed, bringing a hand up to brush his hair. “Talk to me.” He pleaded.

And so, he did.

The younger man told him about what had happened at the race. He told him that the stranger – Minyoung was his name – had a habit of staring at him and that sometimes, it scared him. He told Seonghwa about how he had pretended to fall, only to touch San without his consent. He even went as far as openly talking about how it had made him feel, mostly uncomfortable, but also numb, paranoid and dirty.

And as he spoke, he couldn’t stop crying. He took small breaks to breathe or to sniffle, never once meeting Seonghwa’s eyes. His boyfriend stayed silent as he explained everything, holding onto one of his hands, rubbing his thumb against his soft skin in a soothing way.

“Don’t be mad at me.” San whispered, voice breaking when he finished.

The chestnut-haired male frowned, releasing San’s hand. Instead, he moved forward, meeting his boyfriend in a tender embrace.

“Why would I be mad, baby?” Seonghwa mumbled, taken aback. “Even if I was, I’m not mad at _you_. I’m angry because of what they did to you and I won’t let it happen again, okay? I’ll make sure of that.” Seonghwa spoke confidently, it made San feel secure.

The younger shuttered in his grip, nodding as he let his head drop on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Controlling his anger hadn’t been the easiest. But Seonghwa was _trying_. And he had managed to become pretty good at calming himself down, thinking everything through instead of exploding in rage.

“Thank you for telling me.” The chestnut-haired male added, genuinely glad that San had told him – even if the way he had found out weren’t ideal. 

They hugged for a long while, holding each other close without a word until they eventually pulled apart, remembering that their boyfriend was also waiting for them. Thus, Seonghwa placed a kiss against San’s cheek before carefully cleaning his bruised lip. Once it was done, the older grabbed his lover’s hand, squeezing it affectionally. They joined Yeosang in their shared bed and cuddled until they all fell asleep.

-

A few weeks went by since the assault and neither Minyoung nor Hyunjae had set a foot close to San. Seonghwa had been true to his word and had taken care of them, they won’t be staring at his lover anymore, nor at anyone else if his words had been enough to scare them to that extent. San had eventually told Yeosang about everything that had happened. The raven-haired male had reacted in a similar way, saying that he was proud of the younger for speaking up and kissing him until he was dizzy.

The perfect opportunity for a good time was soon proposed to them. Wooyoung was hosting a party in his apartment and all of his friends were invited, including the trio. San _loved_ parties. He loved dressing up for them, dancing and singing in the comfortable cocoon that was usually created.

So, there he was; moving his body along the music, singing the lyrics out loud, surrounded by Wooyoung and Mingi. Both were equally as entranced as the magenta-haired male. Seonghwa was sitting on the couch, Hongjoong was by his side. Both were nursing an identical cigarette, talking in low voices – accompanied by Yunho’s wild gestures and bright laughter every now and then. Everything was going along just fine.

It seemed that Yeosang’s heart had decided that it was time to act up.

He had been feeling okay; sipping on his soda and talking with Jongho about anything and everything. But then, he had felt it. The awkward and somewhat uncomfortable feeling of his heart skipping a beat. Once, twice and then a third time. Yeosang had stopped speaking, vision becoming blurry as he focused on his heartbeat. He took a deep breath, struggling for only a second before he was able to feel his rapid pulse.

Yeosang was diagnosed with tachycardia when he was only eight years old. In other terms; it meant that his heart rate was over than the normal beat per minute standard. Sometimes, his heart would beat too fast. And, although it was (luckily) a low form, there could still be minor consequences. He had proper medication for it, a treatment that he would take when it got too much. But if it were to become more severe, he would have to be rushed to the hospital.

Still, it was an unpleasant feeling that made Yeosang feel powerless.

“I-I don’t feel good.” He mumbled; voice barely higher than a whisper.

The raven-haired male closed his eyes as colorful spots started to blur his vision. He heard shuffling around him – Jongho moving away, speaking too. And then, he felt hands grab his shoulders gently, carefully, as if not to startle him. Soon, a forehead collided with his own. He immediately recognized Seonghwa’s shampoo, the apricot scent managed to sooth him a bit. The scent of cigarette smoke was lingering around him as well.

“Deep breaths, baby.” The older encouraged him.

Yeosang could feel himself slipping, he _hated_ that feeling. His entire body grew weaker by the second as his heartbeat continued to accelerate. The loud music and bass weren’t helping at all. He tried to control his breathing, tried to calm his tachycardic heart, but it was no use. He wanted to cry. He reached forward, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s shirt, crumbling the fabric in his grip. He was slipping.

“Seonghwa.” He tried to call, unsure if the sound even made it past his parted lips.

A moment later, the older placed an arm under his knees while keeping the other against his back. He picked him up like he weighted nothing at all. Yeosang buried his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, eyes tightly shut as he guided them out of the house. San was there too. Although Yeosang could barely hear what he was saying, he could feel his presence.

He managed to stay awake long enough to feel the fresh air hit his exposed neck. The cold was rather soothing, but it was also what pushed him past the gates of unconsciousness.

-

San fumbled with his apartment keys, seeing Yeosang in such a state always made him nervous. He rarely had these kinds of incidents anymore, let alone actually fainting – it had only happened twice since the beginning of their relationship. It usually happened when Yeosang was feeling particularly overwhelmed and when he couldn’t manage to slow his heartbeat.

Once he managed to open the door, the magenta-haired male headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it to the brim with fresh water. Seonghwa placed Yeosang on the couch, keeping him in his lap, in an upwards position. He would be waking up soon; his unconsciousness usually only lasted a few minutes. Luckily, Wooyoung’s apartment wasn’t too far.

“Yeosang, honey.” He softly called when they were settled, San by their side.

He started stirring a few moments later, inhaling deeply before his eyes fluttered open. Yeosang still seemed out of it, he didn’t rush to move, only laying back and blinking slowly. It was evident when he became aware of his surroundings. By the way he suddenly glanced around frantically, only settling down when he felt Seonghwa and San around him: grabbing either of their hands with a weak grip. 

“Easy.” San spoke. “You’re okay, we’re here.” He assured the slightly panicked individual.

The tall glass of water was passed to him, although San made sure to keep holding it as Yeosang slowly drank its content. Simultaneously, Seonghwa rubbed gentle circles against the raven-haired male’s stomach, hoping that it would bring him some comfort.

“How are you feeling? Do you need your pills?” Seonghwa then asked.

Yeosang shook his head from side to side. He would be okay; his heartbeat had already started to slow down.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I ruined our night.”

San let out an involuntary scoff, eyes widening a bit as well. He placed the now-empty glass on a small table, taking Yeosang’s hand in between both of his own. Seeing Yeosang faint had been terrifying, San couldn’t care less about a simple party. What would had happened if it had been serious? If they had to take him to the hospital? San couldn’t even begin to imagine the panic that would have settled inside of him.

“ _Nothing_ is more important than your health, Yeosang. I don’t care about the party; I care about your well-being.” San solemnly spoke, meeting the other’s eyes and holding his gaze for a long while.

His words made Yeosang feel warm all over. Sure, it would seem logical to the average person; _unquestionable_ was the idea that a person’s health was more important than a game, than anything else at all for that matter. Yet, Yeosang had been let down in the past, had learned that not all individuals though the same – it had earned him a week in a hospital bed.

Things were different now; he was better surrounded. He had met the right people, ones that he could trust.

Later than night, the trio found themselves in their bathroom. A few candles had been lit, enveloping the room in a warm and comforting vanilla and lavender scent. The lights had been dimmed too as the lovers basked in hot water; they had invested in a bathtub that was big enough to accommodate the three of them comfortably.

Yeosang was sitting in the center, legs pressed against his chest, eyes closed as shampoo was rubbed into his hair. San was sitting behind him, fingers working diligently to massage the other’s scalp as well as clean his roots. Seonghwa was up front, facing his boyfriends and watching them with adoration filling his eyes.

“I love you.” Yeosang suddenly admitted, staring down at the water. “I don’t know what I would do without you both.” He continued, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Seonghwa smiled sweetly, a hint of sadness detectable as well. He wiped his thumb under one of Yeosang’s eye, making a tear roll down his face. San hugged the other from behind, letting his head fall on his shoulder, placing a few kisses against his neck. Yeosang leaned forward, pressing his lips against Seonghwa’s own in a tender kiss.

Yeosang didn’t need them to confess their love back to him – even if they had done it countless times before – not with words anyways. Their actions and touches already held all of their emotions. He would always be eternally grateful for their healthy relationship. One could say that love between three would be a bit complicated, that sharing would rime with preference or bias. But no. Yeosang loved both of them in an equal manner, he would feel incomplete if one weren’t involved.

They had so much love to give, how could Yeosang refuse.

-

Seonghwa _loved_ Sundays.

Not only because he had no obligations regarding work whatsoever, but because he got to spend the entire day with his loves. These kinds of days usually went like this: sleeping in, cuddling, kissing and pleasing his boyfriends. Of course, that’s not _all_ they did. They would watch movies together or try a new recipe, take a walk in a park or read a book together.

Today, he decided to surprise them with some freshly-made waffles for breakfast. He had woken up before them in order to prepare the mixture. He had taken the time to set the table as well, adding a bowl of raspberries – Yeosang’s favorites – and blueberries – San’s favorites.

When Seonghwa walked back in their bedroom, he knew _exactly_ how the day would be spent.

This kind of sight was always endearing. Yeosang was caging San against the mattress, kissing him breathless with lazy pecks and nips. The younger seemed to be enjoying it, whining needily in his throat, fingers entangled in Yeosang’s hair. Upon taking a closer look, Seonghwa soon realized that something else was going on under their dark blue blankets. Yeosang already had a few fingers pressed in San’s hole – he spotted the bottle of lube on their nightstand and couldn’t help but chuckle.

His laughter caught Yeosang’s attention, who pulled away, letting San breathe as he stared back at Seonghwa.

“I made breakfast.” The oldest informed him, smiling knowingly.

Yeosang hummed all while scissoring his lover, earning a needy moan from the magenta-haired male.

“That’s alright.” Yeosang commented. “He can wait. Right, Sannie?” He asked, smiling devilishly.

San – who was already blissed out – hummed, nodding his head quickly.

“Hwa, bring me his plug, please.”

Seonghwa did as told without an instant of hesitation. Teasing San, making him _wait_ was something that Yeosang particularly enjoyed. He would do it for hours if he could, and sometimes he would – Seonghwa wasn’t one to ruin the fun. He handed the familiar purple plug to Yeosang who, in turn, expertly pushed it past San’s rim until it was nicely settled inside of him – the younger let out a content sigh at the feeling.

They headed to the kitchen after putting on some comfortable clothes which consisted mostly of oversized shirts and sweatpants, or just a simple pair of boxers. They ate in a peaceful silence, complimenting Seonghwa on his delicious waffles after almost every bite. San kept shifting in his seat, obviously longing for his boyfriends to finally indulge him. And so, they did. The trio retreated back to their bedroom and proceeded to take all of their clothing off, leaving them bare. San beamed, excited to be the center of attention.

“Have your fun, I’ll just use his mouth.” Seonghwa spoke when Yeosang glanced over at him.

Being the good boy that he was, San laid down on his back instantly, ready to accommodate both of his boyfriends. He made sure that he was facing the end of the bed, head ready to tilt over the edge. The raven-haired male chuckled, giving San’s bare thigh a quick slap, making him gasp out in surprise.

“You’re desperate today, aren’t you?” Yeosang teased him as he caressed his hip.

“I’ll be good.” San promised.

“I’m sure you will.” Yeosang replied as he settled in between his legs, bottle of lube in hand.

The male poured some of its content on his own cock, stroking it a few times. He dropped the bottle on the bed, using his other hand to grab the base of the plug. San let out a drawn-out moan as Yeosang twisted the toy inside of him, pushing it in deeper. In the meantime, Seonghwa settled near San’s head, leaning down to ruffle the younger’s hair and place a kiss against his forehead.

Soon enough, Yeosang pulled the plug out, making San whimper. He thrusted a few fingers into him, making sure that he was still fully stretched before placing his cockhead against his hole. He stayed unmoving, staring up at Seonghwa and simply waiting. The older nodded once, implying that he should start on his own – probably to save San from too much overstimulation too fast.

Yeosang gripped San’s hips as he pushed his cock past the younger’s rim, thrusting in once, twice, until he was rapidly buried inside. But the raven-haired male didn’t let San adjust too long. After only a moment, he pulled back out all the way, before pushing himself forward once more. The magenta-haired male moaned as Yeosang picked up his pace, a moderate cadence that left San whining, begging for more.

To tease him some more, Seonghwa made his presence known. He kneeled next to his boyfriend, until their faces were next to one another. Then, he placed both of his hands on San’s body, letting them roam over his chest, his nipples, all the way down to join Yeosang’s own on his hips. He let a single finger caress San’s cock; the feather-like touch made him shriek, writhing under his lovers. Pulling his hands away, Seonghwa focused on his nipples; a sensitive spot for San. He twisted the buds in between his fingers, earning a series of low and high-pitched gasps from the younger.

“He’s not going to last long like this.” Yeosang commented – he had slowed down his pace essentially to stare at the duo, grinning. “I’ll take over his nipples, you should use his mouth before he starts whining.” He suggested, one hand leaving San’s hip to twist one of his nipples harshly.

“Are you still okay, Sannie?” What’s your color?” Seonghwa asked as he settled back near San’s head.

“G-Green, I’m green, I’m fine.” The younger rushed out, reaching up to grab one of Seonghwa’s hands.

After receiving the confirmation, Seonghwa helped San tilt his head back until he could easily reach the older’s cock. The chestnut-haired male intertwined their fingers, using his other hand to guide his leaking cock to San’s lips. A tongue darted out immediately, licking the tip and eagerly tasting the pre-cum. Yeosang resumed his movements, lazy thrusts turning faster, harsher as he gripped San’s hips hard enough to leave some bruises.

Soon, San was taking both of their cocks.

Seonghwa kept his thrusts shallow and gentle, not wanting to bruise San’s throat. But the younger didn’t slack off, he took Seonghwa as far as he could, using his tongue in a skillful way. The older pulled back each time San started to choke, tears running down his face. He was fully blissed out, sounds of pleasure leaving him every second. Yeosang was in a similar state, he was close; all three of them were.

Without a surprise, San was the first one to cum. The constant stimulation of a large part of his body quickly pushed him over the edge. He came untouched, whining and clenching around Yeosang’s cock. He hadn’t even finished releasing when Yeosang followed him, grunting and emptying himself inside the younger. The chain reaction ended with Seonghwa, who came down San’s throat; the other swallowing around him without a break. Moans, grunts and whimpers filled the room as both of his boyfriend’s slowly pulled out.

The magenta-haired male was a _sight_. His lips and his stomach were covered in white semen, more was spilling out of his hole. San’s eyes were closed, a smile painting his lips as he took in deep breaths. He felt the bed dip on either side of his body, his lovers had joined him once again.

“You were so good baby, such a good boy.” Yeosang praised him, pressing a kiss against his temple.

Seonghwa used a wet towel to clean San; they would all take a shower later but, they wanted to bask in their post-orgasm state for a few more minutes. They did so for a few minutes, until San stated that he was sleepy.

Then, the trio headed for the bathroom. They showered with a half-conscious San – who would bump his boyfriends’ noses with his own, giggling in between small kisses. He was always extremely clingy in the aftermath of sex. Yeosang clung to him just as tightly, trailing kisses up his throat or bumping their foreheads together.

The heartwarming scene in front of him made Seonghwa think of everything that they had been through. All of their past memories – no matter how good or bad – had been educative and had allowed them to grow even closer than they already were. They had allowed them to grow and to develop a healthy relationship.

The chestnut-haired male pressed a kiss to both San and Yeosang’s foreheads, making the duo pause and stare at him in anticipation. Seonghwa only chuckled lightly before pulling them in a tight embrace, holding onto the loves of his life. And as the two hugged him back, he felt like he could stay like this forever, he never wanted to let go of them, of his happiness, of his reasons of living.

Yes, Seonghwa wouldn’t change anything, no matter the highs and the lows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!
> 
> If you did, be sure to leave a kudos and / or a comment (which are greatly appreciated, show authors some love).
> 
> You can find me on twitter under @mingtothehao - click the link ; [HERE](https://twitter.com/mingtothehao)
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you soon!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
